Crawling between Earth and Heaven
by Purr
Summary: Angel Sanctuary/Sm. God left an unfinished project before his disappearance. Now both Rochiel and Setsuna are looking for this creation that could either bring Armageddon or a new beginning.


AN: Yeah another one ^^;; But hey consider this as a gift for myself for finishing Promises. I'm going to work on the other fics don't worry, I'll finish most of the stories even if it kills me . But right now I want to put more diversity into SM crossover fanfics besides the usual FY, WK, HP, LotR, GW, etc. So that's why I'm experimenting will newer and less well know series like this one ^_^ Angel Sanctuary/SM. Angel Sanctuary is a dark and very twisted story lots of incest for those of you who haven't heard of it. But I like it anyways since it's so messed up ^^;; For anyone who wants to know more about AS I have a few 2 good websites, one in French: and the English one is at but this one has spoilers every sentence.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Prologue  
  
Before God disappeared, before the first war between Heaven and Earth, before Adam and Eve were banned from the Garden of Eden, a single life form was conceived through nothing short of a miracle. It was a project that was forbidden by the most ancient laws of Heaven. Breaking those laws were punished by the loss of wings.  
  
However this project was soon forgotten. For it was the last experiment created by God before is deep sleep. With him, he brought the last knowledge of this secret into Etemenanki. And the project became a legend. It was rumoured that a monster was created by God that would bring about Armageddon. Others were a little more positive and said it was the last gift from God, one that would finally bring peace among Heaven, Earth, and Hell. But there was nothing to prove that Project Creation ever existed. However everyone agreed that whatever the Project was, and if it existed, it held the key to the power of God.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Setsuna! Setsuna no baka!" The cry was accompanied by a punch as the absent minded boy doubled over in pain.  
  
"Kurai! What the Hell was that for? That hurts you know!"  
  
"If you weren't so busy having hentai thoughts about Sara then I won't have to do resort to such violent measures just to get your attention," the little princess of the demons glared up at the human boy. "I know you want to find Sara, but at least pay attention to what others have to say, because some people are actually WORRIED about YOU and have IMPORTANT information."  
  
The taller youth chuckled at the angry tone dismissively and ruffled the silver hair in affection. "Yes your highness. I'm so sorry about my earlier idiocy, now I'm all ears, enlighten me please."  
  
Kurai scowled at the teasing but refused to rise to the bait. She was a princess after all, the last to the line of royal family. She had to look after a whole kingdom and care for millions of her people. Reaching around her neck, she pulled off a heaving pendant hanging from a leather string and pushed it into Setsuna's hands. "This is a good luck charm passed down from the first king of Gehenna. It'll protect you from any magical attacks from the Angels." Kurai finished shyly looking away. "You better take care of it and return it to me safely when you come back!"  
  
"Thank you," Setsuna gentle took the crescent shaped pendant from the princess's hand, holding it up to the light to admire the intricate artwork. An eyebrow rose as he noticed the cross that was intertwined among the roses partially covering the moon. Why would a necklace from the royal demon family have something that was even slightly linked to their arch nemesis?  
  
"There's a story behind that cross," Kurai said noticing Setsuna's look. "The pendant has a long history. I don't know if it's true, but according to family history, shortly after the fall of Lucifer, the first princess of Gehenna was kidnapped by a stranger. In return for Princess Serenity, he left us this."  
  
"And what happened to Princess Serenity afterwards? It seems like a cheap repayment for a princess." Kira asked as he walked up with a frown marring his handsome face. "How can someone kidnap a princess without alarming the wards and guards around the castle?"  
  
"I don't know. There are no facts about what really happened since it was such a long time ago. The only thing we know is true is that there was a Princess Serenity and she was kidnapped."  
  
"Did the Royal family ever find her?"  
  
Kurai shook her head. "They searched all seven levels of Hell and even tried the Earth but found nothing."  
  
"Do... do you think that it's possible that the angels were responsible for her disappearance?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"That is possible but why would they leave behind a pendant that could be used against them in the future?" the young demon answered. "But it's just a story and I've never seen any pictures of Princess Serenity myself. Do you know anything about this Raisel-kun?"  
  
The young blond angel looked up from the teleportation machine in surprised when his name was called. "Pardon?"  
  
"We were just talking about his necklace," Setsuna held up the pendant. "It's a Gehenna family heirloom but there's a cross on it and we're wondering if you might know what it means."  
  
"Shouldn't we stop wasting time Messiah on little things like these," the young angel scowled and didn't even bother to look at the necklace. The sooner the Messiah leaves the sooner he would return. "I am only a novice, when you meet master Zaphkiel maybe he'll know something about it."  
  
"What's wrong little girl? Don't you want to stay here with us?" Raisel yelped as he was pulled away from the teleportation machine into someone who smelled like stale cigarettes. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a girl?!"  
  
Setsuna grinned as Kato finally found someone else to pick one besides him. He pitied the young angel knowing how annoying it was to be on the receiving end of Kato's strange affections. The atmosphere almost seemed normal if only Sara was here to see this. but that was all going to change soon. Zaphkiel promised him that he would get Sara back this time.  
  
He already lost so much time, God knows what kind of torture Sevotharte was putting her through. Setsuna clutched his hands as he remembered what Zaphkiel told him about the White Angel. What kind of a brother. no lover was he if he couldn't even protect the one he loved? He was supposed to be her protector. yet it was always her who was the one to sacrifice her life for him that first time on Earth and when she had beg Raphael to call his soul back to his own body.  
  
Setsuna shook with anger as he remembered how the blond angel prevented Sara from leaving with him last time. He couldn't explain the intense hatred he had for the Angel of Air, maybe it was because the angel was doing the very thing that he couldn't do right now: protecting Sara. And it didn't take a genius to know Raphael's motives either. He trusts Sara, but she was just too innocent.  
  
"Setsuna? Are you okay?" Kurai's worried tone snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me kiddo. I'm just a little excited that's all." Setsuna gave the princess a wan smile before taking his place on the teleportation machine. "I'm ready to go now."  
  
"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid!"  
  
"See you later baka," Kato called out still holding a struggling Raisel.  
  
"Come back in one piece Setsuna."  
  
The Messiah grinned back and waved before he felt the pull of the teleportation machine.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
This. was this Heaven? Setsuna opened his eyes slowly and immediately wished that he hadn't done that. He was floating in the midst of an abyss and everywhere he looked were identical naked bodies. millions of them. The faces all stared back at him unblinking and naked wings protruded from the back like a malformed limb.  
  
"Welcome to Heaven my son." The blond boy turned towards the familiar voice and sighed as he saw the image of Adam Kadamon and tried his best to float over.  
  
"Isn't this a spectacular sight Setsuna?" Setsuna looked up in surprise as the voice and image slowly changed in front of him until he was staring at a face so similar to his; the face of Rochiel. "This is the birth place of all angels."  
  
Following the angel's hand, Setsuna saw with morbid fascination millions of half born bodies still brutally attached to a giant machine.  
  
"Do you see the horror on their faces Setsuna? They don't want to be born. They prefer inexistence to awareness. Don't you wish for that too sometime? To forget about the misery of the living? To forget about a traitorous God who never granted you any happiness? Wouldn't it feel nice to go back to the time when you were nothing more than a speck of dust?"  
  
Setsuna yelled as Rochiel reached for him, he felt the long nails biting into his neck before he was suddenly ripped out of the darkness by another force.  
  
"Welcome to Yetsirah Messiah," this time as Setsuna opened his eyes he was greeted by the smiling face of Zaphkiel, Master of Thrones.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Come over here Katan," a pale hand beckoned towards the cherubim from behind the silk curtains, a heavy silver pendant dangling between the long fingers. "I'm in a very good mood today," the sultry voice cooed out as the sound of discarded clothing filled the quiet room. "Tell me Katan, have you ever heard of the story about the Moon Bunny?"  
  
AN: I'm apologizing for any mistakes I made since I read the French version of Angel Sanctuary, and the prologue isn't really what I had in mind . 


End file.
